Battles of Legends
by dannyson97
Summary: A compilation of various battles between champions that take place in the matches in the League of Legends, from Jax vs Draven to Malphite against Cho'Gath. Who will come out victorious? Taking battle requests. Update.
1. Jax and Veigar vs Draven and Ryze

Note these stories do not reflect the actual in game match ups, these battles are played for entertainment. So no Teemo won't 1v1 Cho'Gath.

* * *

It was another day on Summoners Rift as the two teams of champions organized by the league were going to do battle to maintain peace in the land. Each team of summoners, who had summoned each champion, had decided amoung themselves the course of action to be taken as they divided the field amongst themselves. One such action was pairing up the Yordle of Dark Magic Veigar with the Grandmaster of Arms Jax.

Now the two these champions didn't exactly enjoy eachothers presence in fact Veigar in particular wanted to do horribly unspeakable things to Jax, but being the (Tiny)master of evil he was he was going to speak them.

"You know Jax I utterly loath you." The Yordle said as he begrudgingly followed behind Jax."In fact after this session is over I am going to personally torture you for hours and drink a cup of tea stirred from your blood and tears as I sit down and listen to your cries of agony."

Jax not at all threatened by the Yordle's threats kept walking "Are you still on about what happened at the tavern? Ha ha ha!" Jax laughed loudly causing Veigar to cringe in disgust. "Hey if your upset that I had to knock you senseless then you shouldn't have wrecked the place during happy hour, the nearest place to get drinks after a workout and you destroyed it."

"That dreary place would've remained in one piece if that foolish card player hadn't mocked me, I'm not cute, i'm not short, and my voice is not that of a mouse!"

"Well next time why don't you just drink your stress away like-"

Jax was cut off as he swung his lanturn up to deflect a large axe that flew at him from the darkness of the forest. As the axe flew back from where it came from just to be caught by a man holding a second axe. His name Draven a Noxian exacutioner who many would claim took much enjoyment out of his living. "An unsatisfied customer, eh? Not every day some sends back the Draven special, why don't I spice it up for ya?" Draven said as he began spinning both axes in his hands.

Jax prepped lanturn as it's flame burst to life, "Sorry but I just found it a little cold." Jax rushed in spinning his lanturn all the while as blue streaks magic of streamed off it.

Draven threw one his axes at Jax, but he simply sidestepped it in a flash as it embedded itself into the dirt. With out missing a beat spun the lanturns head right into Draven's ribs as it's fire burst on impact causing Draven cry out from the impact and the burning sensation. Unfortunatly for him his mouth was quickly shut as Jax swung the lanturn up into his chin and locking him down to the floor, he managed to look up just in time to see Jax swinging down the strange weapon on him. Draven managed to roll out and grab the axe that he left in the ground as he spun it up and tossed at Jax, who got grazed on the right side of his gut, and caught the axe as it spun back to him like a boomerang.

"Not bad this outta be a little fun!" Jax said as his lanturn burst up again.

Draven smiled and looked at the fresh blood on his axe."Yeah you'd make one heck of a show my adoring fans.

Jax turned to Veigar who was simply standing with his arms crossed. "Hey shortstuff hang back, this ones all mine." As Jax said this he charged back at Draven, not noticing the yordle's growl.

Veigar had been planning on doing nothing and watching Jax die like a fool, but he wasn't going to let him think he would actually listen to him. As he drew a orb of dark magic into his hands he prepared to launch it at Draven, and maybe Jax while he was at it. Before he could fire it a wall of energy came down and restrained him, he managed to turn to his left to see Ryze perhaps the most well known mage in the league, who couldn't be mistaken thanks to his arcane tatoos and blue skin.

"Sorry to intrude I don't care much for Draven and wouldn't mind seeing him "take one for the team", but i'm afraid your going to have to deal with me." Ryze said as held the spell over Veigar.

Veigar swung his own magic around dispelling his restrainment. "You dare challenge me? The mighty Veigar!" he said clenching his right hand.

"No stupid questions! That is the reason for us being brought together to due battle."

Veigar looked down, as he raised his hand "I know that." Almost immideatly 5 pillars surronded Ryze, before he could cast a spell to counter it he felt a sudden weight on him rendering him helpless. "I also know that all those who oppose me will quickly fall and know the consequences!" Veigar then swung his hand down as a large mass of energy came crashing down on Ryze. Veigar began laughing manaiclly, though most would call it a childs laugh of delight, as he assumed Ryze had been slain.

As the smoke cleared Veigar stopped laughing as he noticed a large amount of magic being drawn into the center where Ryze stood battered, but more noticably glowing a darker shade of blue as his tatoos shined brightly. He had amassed a large mass of arcane magic before sending it Veigar's way. Veigar could barely raise his staff before the blast sent him flying against a wall, he pulled himself up as Ryze quickly closed the gap with new found energy as his unearthly glow faded. The two began firing off light magic strikes at each other, keeping their distance from each other as each of the deflected eachothers spell or canceling it with there own.

"Enough of this child's play!" Veigar announced as he quickly charged a bolt similar to the one he had planned for Draven.

"Yes, so stop sounding like one!" Ryze countered as he charged his own energy for an attack.

As both mages launched their spells the the two masses of energy clashed for a second before a small explosion occured. Ryze looked at the explosion as Veigar's spell penetrated through and struck him in the chest. It was a minor wound but what caught his eye was that he noticed some magic flow back Veigar as the small mage gave a small chuckle.

"Hehehe."

Jax and Draven where still going at it matching the other blow for blow, Jax having several more minor cuts along with a fairly large one across his chest, while Draven had several large bruises and burn marks on his body. Draven had been working on keeping his distance from Jax but he quickly found out how determined the self proclaimed Armsmaster could be, as he kept closing the distance before he could get a proper throw in. Though that didn't stop his blood from pumping like it was on fire, and Jax was no different more then ready to prove why he and others called him the champ.

Jax drawed some magic to himself as a small vortex of energy surronded him, Draven took this as a chance to take some free shoots at him as he threw both axes at Jax who just charged right threw them as they hit him but barely left a mark. Draven barely catched his axes on the return out shock of how little they did, Jax didn't wait for him to recover as he began jabbing with his trusty lanturn. Draven attepted to block some of the blows but found it increasingly difficult as Jax's pace between strikes got faster and faster eventually knocking Draven to the ground once again. Draven picked himself up frustrated at the disgrace "That's it! Play times over!" Draven yelled as he spun his two axes faster then ever before, as he tossed them both into the ground burrowing right at Jax.

"That the best you got?" Jax challenged as he gave a mighty leap over the axes, swinging his lanturn down knocking Draven to the floor on his hands and knees. "Nighty Night." Jax said as he lifted his weapon up for the final blow, while Draven looked down with a wide grin on his face. As his two axes returned to their master hitting Jax from behind, the Grandmaster faltered giving loud yell in pain as the blades drove right through both fatally wounding him. Draven still down grabbed both axes bringing them and himself up cleaving the side of Jax they missed. With that Jax gave out a pained grunt dropping his weapon, fire out, and fell with it, slain.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Draven began snickering to himself "Wow there hotshot you almost had me but look on the brightside you can still be the champ in the world, but remember it's my world!" Draven laughed at his own joke stopping as he noticed Veigar standing a few yards infront, he grinned as he prepared to say something before noticing the dark energy in Veigars hand and the blu energy swirling around him.

"I don't know what you were planning to say but it was probably related to my stature" As Veigar said those words a large blast of magic flew out of his hands, Draven attempted to raise his axes to block some of the blast but quickly found himself in immense pain, and in total darkness, before blacking out. "and I don't like those jokes." As Veigar walked by Draven's body he recounted how he defeated Ryze by using his spell to steal some arcane magic, though it was only a fraction of Ryze's actual power it proved sufficient in over powering him. Perhaps he should look into arcane magic for himself?

As Veigar overlooked Jax's body he stared at it for a few seconds "Well you should just be happy I didn't have to kill you myself." With that Veigar hit wacked Jax's body with his staff, spat on it, and continued on to the enemy's Nexus, before turning back to Jax's body and blasting it with a mass of dark matter. And with that he started moving along his path laughing maniacly/like a small child.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope I was able to keep the champions in character, and keep the action interesting. I'm planning on doing more battles, and take request for ideas. Also any ideas for a better story title?


	2. Cho'Gath vs Malphite

Note this story does not represent the actual in game champion match ups it is written out of a purely entertainment stand point. But yes Yorick is that broken in the actual game.

P.S apolgies to anyone who read this chapter when it was a jumbled mess.

Master Yi leaned on his sword as he struggled to keep on his feet, he was beaten, battered, bloodied and near death, the events that had just transpired were debilitating to say the least. He and Ezreal had just lead a small team of minions and had managed to destroy one of the enemies front line turrents, before Yi could give himself a quick congragulation he heard Ezreal gave loud cry of horror. He quickly turned around weapon drawn just in time to see the horror for himself, as Ezreal was consumed by a large disgusting creature, as brave as Ezreal was and as many times he has fallen in the league he couldn't hide the fear in his face.

Yi couldn't have moved fast enough to do anything, and had struggled to keep himself alive for the past few minutes. He was injured and tired as he stood against the beast from the Void, a place that held horrors unseen to world, a place that was home to many horrible creatures, Cho'Gath was one of those creatures who even the most steadfast champion in the league wouldn't volunteer to fight. As he was Cho'Gath was only able to be controlled by League's strongest summoning rituals allow him to follow summoners orders. As he marched towards the Wuju master, larger then before thanks to the meal he made of Ezreal, he drooled as he loomed Yi who had just been beaten into submission. Yi's summoner would've recalled him back to spawn panel but he and Yi both knew he'd be gone before he was safe, so all he could do was look at as his blade and contemplate his options as he looked at his intimate fate.

Just as Yi made his decision and was lifting his blade, he turned to the jungle as he heard rustling coming from the jungle. Cho'Gath also turned just as an object speed at him at an incredible rate closing the distance, before he could get a proper look at it Cho'Gath was sent flying into the sky. A creature that size being sent into the sky was a marvel for Yi, as he looked down at the being that just saved him Yi immediatly recognized him as the Monolith of Order, Malphite. Most would describe him as walking mountain which isn't wrong him being a rock golem, since his arrival from his dimension he has worked to bring harmony to the world and most would be wise enough to work with him.

Malphite turned to Yi "Go now!" motioning him back to the home Nexus. Yi just smiled and nodded as he took this chance to be recalled, as the magic built up Yi looked up as Cho'Gath began his descent.

Yi was already gone by time Cho'Gath hit the floor with a loud, the beast quickly rising back in an incredible rage as it noticed the creature that allowed it's prey to escape. Normally being roughly a equal size to the golem Cho'Gath now had a considerable size advantage.

"You fool! Don't you realize that you have doomed yourself to a slow grueling death? I will asure you die a hapless soul!" Cho'Gath wasn't one for words, normally quick to kill only savoring his victims fear for a momment. Only taking

the time to speak because his new foe wasn't human, though his disgust for his kind was only to a slightly lesser extent.

Malphite was one of fewer words only giving a gruff grunt in response as he began charging Cho'Gath. As both met Malphite opened up by throwing forceful right punch into Cho'Gath mid section, and following with a left to his head.

While painful they did little to stun Cho'Gath who quickly swiped at Malphite with his blade like claw, Malphite being and then again with the other one, Malphite being knocked back and forth a bit his rocky outer shell shattering with each blow. Cho'Gath then threw both of the pincers on the lower half of his body upward as if doing a double uppercut sending Malphite back landing on his his side.

Cho'Gath quickly began closing in to finish Malphite off, as Cho'Gath got closer Malphite punched the ground in frustration with this some cracks on his body began to glow as if magma was flowing inside him. With this new found power Cho'Gath stopped for a moment to see what this change meant, he didn't have to wait long as Malphite opened up with the same combo as earlier throwing a hard blow to the the creatures gut and face. But this time Cho'Gath couldn't simply shake the attacks off as Malphite continued his attack, wailing on Cho'Gath each blow leaving a burst of energy as they landed. Malphite paused for a momment as he grabbed one of Cho'Gath's claws and sent a mighty punch into the middle on it making a audible snap, as Cho'Gath roared in pain he took a step back as he attempted to swing his tail at the golem. But Malphite eaisly grabbed the tail even as his glow in his cracks dimmed, he began swinging his larger foe before releasing him towards the remnants of the destroyed turret.

As Cho'Gath struggled to get to his feet he slammed one his good claw into the ground, as of on command several organic spikes burst under Malphite launching him into the air. Malphite was out right terrified this being the 1st time in his existence that he had ever expierenced flight, this was a unnatural state of being for him. He hit the ground with a large thud, he attempted to stand he was helped up as Cho'Gath swung his tail once more sending Malphite rolling across the field. Malphite managed to straigten himself out as lightly(as he could) punched the ground summoning a stone disk that he sent spiraling towards Cho'Gath, the disk cutting under the void-beings legs forcing him to "take a knee" of sorts. Incapacitated for a momment Malphite rushed Cho'Gath punching the beast this time making sure to graze him with the spines on his arms. Cho'Gath roared out in a mixture of pain, frustration, and livid anger, a roar carrying the very essence of the Void. Malphite was stunned for a momment as he found himself not scared, but overcome with a intense sense of dread and darkness. Cho'Gath then grabbed then stunned Malphite lifting him and slamming into the ground back and forth, each time pieces of Malphites body crumbling off as he heard his own body cracking. It was painful to say the least.

Cho'Gath paused for a momment to look at the pain on the golem's face as he releshed every momment of it. Just as he was about to continue, Malphite raised both his arms and slammed them into Cho'Gath with a force that would've shaken the earth they stood on. Cho'Gath felt all this force as his very being was shaken to the core, every last bone rattled as he dropped Malphite and fell to the floor writhering in pain. Malphite struggled to get up as he moved in pain, questioning if even had the strength to deal the final blow. As Maplhite turned to Cho'Gath to find out if he did have the strength he was met with Cho'Gath leaping at him throwing his mouth around Malphite's arm in his last desperate move.

With a mighty tug Cho'Gath tore the weaken Malphite's arm off, as Malphite screamed the loudest he had up to that point, Cho'Gath consumed the arm he found it hard, painful, and unpleasent. But even if Malphite is made out of stone he is alive, and like all living creatures in Runeterra had mana flowing through his very being, and thats the energy Cho'Gath needed. Malphite stumbled back in pain, but soon found himself in the Cho'Gaths grasp once more as he began pulling on Malphite from opposite directions. Malphite once again began roaring in pain before he was silenced by loud sound of shattering stone as his torso was ripped from the lower half of his body, the damage beyond his being he finally lost consciousness.

Cho'Gath threw both halfs of the mighty fallen golem away as he roared in victory faltering for a momment from his own injuries. As his summoner gave a sigh of relief from the battle he began the recall spell to rest his champion. As Cho'Gath stood in the light of the recall spell he began thinking.

So many different creatures in this world, all them disgusting, human, yordle or beast, they will be consumed by me, this world, this "league", it will all fall to him and his brothern when the day of the Void-Born comes.

And when it does he love every momment of their pain.

Another fight done, this one took a bit longer due to complications. How was it? The fight felt a little long to me, as both champions aren't really chatter boxes. Hope you like it and take time to request a fight you'd like to see me write on if you think I'm capable enough.


	3. Aatrox vs Tryndamere

Note this story does not represent in game match ups and is purely for entertainment purposes.

Special thanks to Shitake The Mushroom Legend for the match idea and being the 1st request finished after he PM'd me the idea.

* * *

With loud crash the Ancient Golem fell as he was cleaved by a large blade, the heafty weapon was lifted up by a man who demanded attention from his mere presence. His blade as large as he was, yet carried with one arm as if it was as light as a Yordle child, covered in armor with the exception of his chest and arms where aged scars showed proudly. Tryndamere King of all the Barbarian tribes, and nightmare to any man, beast, or being that who would challenge him. At the moment he was making his way to the enemies inhibitor when the golem attacked him, and he was more then obliged to the beast. He had joined the league as a simple means to represent his tribe in Runeterra's politics, but the idea facing agianst the finest warriors it had to offer was more then a exhilarating thought.

But he was there for one more reason, to find the one that had destroyed his life all those years ago, the one who's blood he needed feel on his blade. What he didn't know was that the one he was looking was watching him, hidden in the brush was a being most would describe as a demon of sorts, large bat like wings, covered in only a few pices of armor that looked like they were carved from bone. His weapon a sword similar to the one carried by Tryndamere's own, just as tall as he was but it glowed with a redish glow that radiated the smell of blood.

"Time to see if my investment was well spent." Aatrox said as he moved himself from hiding. "Tryndamere, so nice to see you."

Tryndamere stopped not turning, that voice sending a memory of a laugh from long ago. Anger boiled up in him, an anger that had been deep inside him for years waiting for a moment to be released. "So you finally reveal yourself to me." Tryndamere turning to look at the demon "Aatrox after all these years you finally come to finish what you failed to kill all those years ago." From the moment he had seen Aatox in the league he knew he was the one that was responsible for his tribes destruction, the only reason he hadn't killed him from that moment onward was league's regulation's on such a matter, and the fact that something in him knew it was the moment yet to challenge the demon.

"No just, to see if you were worth the time I spent molding you." Aatrox lifting his blade in dueling manner, "So let's not waste time with mere words let your rage speak for you."

As if obliging to his request Tryndamere let out a battle cry as charged foward weapon drawn at Aatrox. Tryndamere thrusted his weapon foward as Aatrox swung his sword parrying it, both swinging their swords at the eachother attmepting to hack the other though only being reward with the sound of clashing of metal. After a few traded Trynadamere managed to graze Aatrox on his arm, receiving a pondering glance from Aatrox who then jumped back hovering in the air though still with in swords reach. Tryndamere began chasing Aatrox as he swung his sword in rage at his retreating foe, Aatrox simply swerving lightly in the air dodging each blow.

"Fight me you coward! Fight and receive the retribution you deserve!" Tryndamere yelled in frustration swinging his sword sideways. Aatrox dived under the blade past Tryndamere cutting under his ribs on the side of his abdomen, causing the barbarian to kneel over slightly in pain. Aatrox still in the air now behind Tryndamere frowning with slight disappointment came down crashing into Tryndamere's back forcing him into ground, as he pushed Tryndamere's face into dirt as he dragged it across the floor. As Aatrox stopped he landed a few yards in front of Tryndamere who began pulling himself to his feet coughing blood on the way.

"Disappointing Tryndamere, your anger is greater then the day I destroyed your village." Aatrox said patronizing Tryndamere who just made it to his feet still looking down. "Yet You're just like you were that day, weak as you laid on the floor as your village died along with your parents." Aatrox said with a knowing smile. Tryndamere let out a small snarl as he lifted his head and roared in anger, Aatrox taken back by the sheer force and anger in the roar. As the darkin took a step a back he pondered the feeling overtaking him, was this what men called fear? Was he feeling a moment of fear? Incredible! This was a promising observation on his little pet project.

His thoughts were cut off as Tryndamere lunged at him cleaving through the left side of his body leaving a large gash in it's wake. Aatrox dodge the next swing but had his head grabbed by the barbarian king who then launched him at a nearby tree, Aatrox's hit the tree hard somethings in his body breaking as he gritted his teeth in pain but still smiling through it.

Tryndamere ran at the tree as he began spinning around giving a battlecry as he swang his sword with him, Aatrox managed to move away from the tree as Tryndamere chopped it and several other tree's in single blows. As he stopped his spin Tryndamerem looked up in time to raise his sword to stop Aatrox who had flown above him swinging his sword atop him. As the blow was blocked Aatrox came down to the floor as he rushed Tryndamere on his level, both of them unleashing a fury of swings and blows unto one another. Both of them barely taking a moment defend as each of continued to take direct hits, barely moving out of harms way to ensure sure that the wounds they took were not lethal. With every blow it dealt Aatrox's blade glowed brighter releshing in the blood it shed as it's master's grew, Tryndamere swinging his sword with greater force with every wound he took, wounds that would impede a normal seemingly only make him stronger.

Both covered in blood and wounds, Tryndamere got in close as Aatrox motioned his sword towards his right eye gouging it  
out. But even this was ignored as Tryndamere took a left hook at Aatrox's face, stunning him as Tryndamere grabbed one of his wings and swung his sword down on it not cutting through entirely, but with a mighty tug he tore it off. Causing Aatrox to cry out to Tryndamere's pleasure to hear his nemesis' pain, Aatrox jumped back grinning to his foe's mild confusion.

"Nicely done Tryndamere, your rage, the power it brings you it's exactly what I saw in you that day." He said this as he raised blade up towards the sky as it's glow grew brighter then ever before, Tryndamere looked at the blade and gave a cry as the pain in his wounds spiked as the blood from his wounds where drawn into the Aatrox's blade. "You will spill an abundance of blood in the world and bring so much violence in your life, you have shown me what I wanted to see and I am pleased by it." With this Aatrox rushed in on the pained Tryndamere as he began tearing apart his flesh with incredable speed with every blow, blood pouring from his wounds Tryndamere couldn't even raise his weapon in the onslaught. Aatrox stopped as he looked at the bloodied Tryndamere who was still standing glaring at Aatrox with his one eye, blade still gripped in his arm. "I'll be waiting to see what you do."

With one final movement Aatrox thrust his blade into Tyrndamere chest through his heart causing him cough up his dwindling blood. Just as Aatrox was about to retract his weapon and leave Tryndamere grabbed his arm, refusing to let go as he raised his sword once more as he let out a blood curdling cry, as his voice boomed Aatrox struggled to pull away. Refusing to release him Tryndamere brought his weapon down cutting Aatrox's arm holding his blade clean off. Aatrox looked on in astonishment as Tryndamere thrust his sword into him, with his own sword still in Tryndamere's chest. Aatrox started spitting up blood from the trauma he was enduring as Tryndamere swung under his legs cleaving one of them off as he fell to the floor Aatrox was amazed the Tryndamere still had this much power. As he looked up to Tryndamere, who stood above him lifting his blade, he saw in his eye the unbridled rage that fueled the power before him.

"Oh what you will do." Aatrox whispered to himself as Tryndamere brought his blade down on his head finally ending the battle.

With that Tryndamere released his blade as he fell back with a wide grin on his face, the power of his rage subsiding, his wounds catching up with him. He had done it! He defeated him! He knew Aatrox wasn't dead for good given how the league works, but it was as if a weight was lifted off him. The one that had slaughtered his entire village, the one that he couldn't defeat all those years ago, he had avenged his tribe. He would find his time to truly kill Aatrox, he could feel it in his chest that the time was coming soon.

He lifted his hand to the Aatrox's sword still in his chest as he pulled it out, with that he blacked out.

* * *

How was that one? I had to be a little more careful with this one considering the lore behind these two, so hopefully it came out alright and I represented it alright. Leave a review or a battle request. Thanks for reading.


	4. Update

Due to hardware complication's I won't be able to upload the new chapter of the story very soon. My computer's hardrive recently failed after several attempts to save it, luckily I managed to save the 2 chapters i've been working on online before it failed. I'm typing this up on my phone as short update. I'll try to work on the 2 chapters off my phone so take some solice in that.

Also i've decided to alternate between requests and my own ideas for fights, but once I finish the fights that started this story i'm likely to move to full requests. Sorry for the inconvience and see you all soon.


	5. Teemo vs Warwick

Finally back, my computer is fixed up and ready to go. Thank you for being patient so here's the next chapter.

* * *

A yordle sat quietly in the brush controlling his breathing the best he could. It was silent in the jungle at the moment, most would take the silence in as a little bit of comfort as opposed to the constant battles raging outside the thick vegetation. But Teemo knew better years of being a Scout of the Mother Ship had left him with experience for these situations that he was all too familiar with. He was being watched, he knew for a fact but he remained quiet as began drinking the potion from his pack hoping to stop the bleeding from his chest.

Warwick growled in frustration as the scent of blood he had been following began to fade, the werewolf had followed the yordle's scent into the forest after the he stole his prey. He had been battling the Rift's dragon, he had been close to securing the beasts power for his team, when suddenly something hit him in the face blinding him in smoke. Before he could regain his sight he heard the distinct sound, the dragon's cry followed by a loud splash of something hitting water. Warwick roared as he realized what just what happened, whoever attacked him just stole the dragon's power, in blind rage Warwick made a mad swipe a few feet infront of him. He didn't hear the cry of pain that he wanted but felt the warmth of blood in his claws as assurance.

After he had regained his sight he began following the scent of the blood but it had begun to fade. As Warwick calmed down, his human mind began telling himself that the rat had probably returned back to the lanes. As Warwick turned to leave himself he saw a trail of blood leading to some brush, without a second thought about it, the beast in Warwick lunged at the brush just wanting to kill something at this point.

"Sard." Teemo cursed at himself, how could he make such a simple mistake? Teemo jumped out of the brush and on Warwick's extended arm, running up it before jumping away off his head like a spring board. Warwick turned to follow Teemo but was met with darts hitting him in the chest, they didn't go in very deep but they went in enough to draw some blood. More enraged then impeded Warwick began chasing after Teemo, who was running deeper into the jungle.

Teemo didn't look back he knew Warkick was behind him and he knew what would happen if Warwick caught him. Taking the dragon's power was crucial to the objective and one worth dying for, though he would like to avoid that. Teemo began running up a tree hoping to lose Warwick somewhere he could move better, as he reached the a higher branch Teemo looked down to see Warwick clawing his way up. Teemo fired some more darts at the werewolf trying to get the poison into Warwicks body, he could only hope the poison would begin taking it's toll on him. As Warwick pulled himself up he lunged at he Teemo claws first, Teemo barely had enough time just back to another branch as the one he stood was destroyed, taking a chance Teemo lunged himself slapping Warwick on his snout with his dart blowgun. Warwick turned to Teemo growling as he grabbed the yordle's entire body with his hand, Teemo struggled to free himself but already knew he wasn't going to get out with his strength, Warwick began slamming Teemo into the trunk of the tree repeatedly. Back and forth and again as Teemo's head was throbbing in pain he would've been dead already if it weren't for his helmet, as Teemo coughed a little blood Warwick took a moment to grin at his handy work not noticing Teemo wriggling one of his arms free. Teemo took one of his blinding darts and had crushed in his with his free hand and threw it at Warwick's face manually, Warwick immediately released Teemo as scowled in pain, slashing madly in the air as he began taking a step back quickly realizing he was out of branches.

Warwick fell down from the tree about 30 feet hitting the jungle floor with a thud, Warwick struggled to move to his own confusion as he struggled lift himself off his back, he felt weaker then he should've, he had spent years fighting beasts, this fall was child's play. As he lied there a sickening thought ran through his mind, the damn rat had been poisoning him with those darts, it was obvious, he had just been too enraged to even stop and contemplate it!

Teemo slid down the trunk of the tree eyeing the unmoving Warwick, as he landed he limped a little while walking cautiously towards Warwick,he wasn't going to assume Warwick was dead yet. As he inched closer to the downed champion Teemo prepared to fire one more dart into Warwick's neck to finish the battle, as he lifted his blowgun Warwick lunged at him with the last of his strength mouth wide agape as he bit into Teemo's arm. Teemo cringed in pain barely holding in his scream as he tore his arm out of Warwick's mouth as he heard a cracking noise followed by a sickening crunch, only reason he didn't lose his arm entirely was because his blowgun got in the way enough to save it. Though by the sound of the crunch he needed a new blowgun. Teemo took off running twice as fast before as he thought about his last idea, Warwick through a combination of blood in his mouth and the smell of it off Teemo revitalized him as he began chasing after him.

Warwick loss track of Teemo around a corner, he lifted his nose up he smelled for Teemo's blood, he immediately turned to some brush lunging at it head first sinking his teeth into his target. The next Warwick knew was he was stumbling back his nostrils burning, there was a taste in his mouth that felt as though he had just gotten a cup of cinnamon in his mouth, and it burned like a furnace. Teemo's pants we're on Warwick's face and stained in his blood, in the confusion Teemo jumped up and grabbed his pants off Warwicks head.

"Gonna need those back." Teemo smirked as he slipped his pants back on, he had planted his blood stained pants on mushroom to carry his scent and fool Warwick.

Warwick looked up Teemo, the mushroom had knocked the wind out of him and he could feel himself finally succumbing to the culmination of all the poison in his system. He felt weak, his arms were heavy, and he could feel the last of his common sense leave him.

He needed food now, he needed to regain his strength, the yordle's head should do nicely.

Warwick in blur was in front Teemo, Teemo couldn't do anything before he was wacked across the face, he would've flown across the jungle floor if Warwick didn't him back. Back and forth Teemo was punished in the air, bruised and clawed before being slammed into the floor. Teemo's head was aching as he laid there for second before he looked up in time to see Warwick's mouth come down on him, with a split second thought he lifted his helmet off his head and placed in front of himself as Warwick bit down.

Teemo held the helmet up for dear life, his head and his entire body was either aching in pain or bleeding, his arm that was torn to shreds earlier was screaming in pain from the weight it was being forced on to it. Warwick was struggling in a similar fashion, he was running out of breath, the poison in him was negotiating with death, he was running on pure rage and instinct at the moment, and his strength was beginning to wane. The two were both locked in a struggle for just 10 seconds but it was frantic hell for both, but Teemo felt the force being exerted on him slowly dissipate as he moved his helmet to the left Warwick fell off him.

The poison had finally done it's job, Warwick laid on the floor limp finally dead. Teemo picked himself up he was injured, bleeding, and broken but still alive and breathing, he had won.

He began his recall, in a few seconds he'd be healed up and fix up his gear, no time to rest though the dragon was going to respawn in a few minutes.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait but now that all is written and done, I'm happy to be back. Anyways I've decided to alternate between my own stories and requests so the next one will be a request, Review, follow, or send me a request for the next battle.


End file.
